warhammeronlinefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Marauder
"Say what you will of us. Call us heathens because we deny your weak pretender-God. Call us savages because we strike at you. But know this – it is we who are closest to the Ruinous Powers. We most favored of the Gods shall raid your lands, revel in your suffering and destroy you. Despair! For all that remains for you is the taste of Northern steel and the end of your world. Such is the will of the Gods." - Hallbjörn, Norscan Marauder Στις παγωμένες κορυφές του κόσμου - Norsca - ζουν πολλές και ποικίλες φυλές που επιλεχτά είναι γνωστοί ως Norse. Γεννημένοι σε αυτό το παγωμένο και αφιλόξενο μέρος, οι Norsemen είναι παγκοσμίος φήμης δυνατοί - το χάρισμα τους; Μα η αγριάδα τους και η δύναμη των χεριών τους. Πιστεύοντας πως είναι οι ευνοημένοι των θεών, είναι σύμμαχοι με τους τρομερούς Chaos Champions για να τους αποδείξουν πως είναι ικανοί στην μάχη και ότι αξίζουν και αυτοί. Αυτοί οι βάρβαροι Norse πολεμιστές είναι οι Marauders - μια φανατική φυλή που η μόνη της δίψα είναι ο πόλεμος και η καταστροφή. Γεννημένοι για πόλεμο, αφοσιωμένοι στους θεούς, ατελείωτα βίαιοι. Αυτά είναι τα μόνα προσώντα που ένας Marauder γνωρίζει ή θέλει να είναι. Ειδικότητα των Marauder Ως επίλεχτοι πολεμιστές του Tzeentch, οι Marauders είναι χρισμένοι με το Gift of Change στην πιο απλή του μορφή. Καθώς η δίψα τος για αίμα μεγαλώνει σε αναμονή της βίας της μάχης, η ενέργεια των Chaos κυριεύει τους Marauder, προσφέροντάς τους έτσι δραματικές φυσιογνωμικές αλλαγές. Τα πλευρά τους αλλάζουν σε περίεργες μορφές, το δέρμα τους γίνεται σκληρότερο ή πέτρα, τα χαρακτηστικά τους πολλαπλασιάζονται ή εξαφανίζονται. Η εμφάνιση των Marauder παραμορφώνεται και είναι έτοιμοι για επίθεση. Κάθε μετάλλαξή τους , έρχεται με κάποιο μοναδικό επιπρόσθετο δώρο που τους βοηθα στην μάχη. Αυτά τα δώρα τους βοηθάν να αυξήσουν την καταστροφική τους δύναμη και ως αποτέλεσμα αυτό με τη σειρά του , τους βοηθά να αποκτήσουν ακόμα πιο τρομακτικά χαρίσματα. Παίζοντας ως Marauder Ως Marauder, ο μοναδικός σκοπός σας είναι να διαχύσετε την απλή, καταστροφική μετάλλαξη σας στον κόσμο. Νοιώστε την δύναμη του Chaos να σας κυριεύει, αλλάζοντας σας από ένα τρομακτικό πολεμιστή σε κάτι ακόμα, μα ακόμα πιο τρομακτικό και θανατηφόρο... Εφόσον έχετε μεταλλαχτεί, θα έχετε αποκτήσει και νέα πολλαπλά abilities (ικανότητες) που θα σας επιτρέψουν να καταστρέψετε, κομματιάσετε, και να διαλύσετε τους εχθρούς σας. Κάθε μετάλλαξη που σας επιτρέπει να κάνετε ο Raven God θα σας δώσει κάποια επιπλέον προσώντα. Μάθετε να τα χρησιμοποιείτε με σοφία και θα γίνεται ακόμα πιο ικανός και καταστροφικός στην μάχη. Πολεμώντας τον Marauder Εάν τύχη και βρείτε κάποιον Marauder στην κανονική του μορφή, να ευχαριστήσετε τον Θεό και να ξεκινήσετε αμέσως την επίθεση. Οι Marauders είναι γεννημένοι πολεμιστές και μπορούν να προκαλέσουν εχθρούς αρκετά αποτελεσματικά με την βοήθεια του θεού τους όταν δεν έχουν μεταλλαχτεί. Αλλά απο την στιγμή που μεταλλαχτούν, θα αποκτήσουν περισσότερη δύναμη και θα πέσουν δυσκολότερα στην μάχη... Καθώς ξεκινάν την μετάλλαξη αυτή, μάθετε να αναγνωρίζετε τις διάφορες αλλαγές που θα έχουν, για να μπορείτε να ξέρετε σε τι επίπεδο δύναμης βρίσκονται και τι skills θα έχουν στην διαθεσή τους. Είναι όπως λέμε...μην αφήνετε έναν λυκάνθρωπο να γίνει λυκάνθρωπος ... Εμφάνιση των Marauder * Φοράν Barbaric, medium-strength armor. * Χρησιμοποιούν One-handed melee weapons όλων των ειδών. * Σκοτεινή Μετάλλαξη του χεριού τους σε μορφές που καλύτερα να μην ειπωθούν. Career Masteries (καριέρα) Ο Marauder είναι του Tzeentch ο αγαπημένος πράκτορας καταστροφής, και του έχει δωθεί το πιο απλό και αγνό φώρο που θα μπορούσε να δώσει ο Raven Lord: την μετάλλαξη. Ο Marauder αλλάζει το ίδιο του το αίμα, κόκκαλο, και σώμα για να μεταλλάξει το σχήμα του σε έναν τέλειο πολεμιστή, ικανό να προκαλέσει το χάος και να αντισταθεί σε οποιονδήποτε αντίπαλο που τολμήσει να τον πλησιάσει. Είναι εξ ανάγκης, ελαφριά εξοπλισμένος (light armor), αφού μια πιο στερεά και βαριά πανοπλία θα μπορούσε να αντέξει την μετάλλαξη του. Αλλά είναι σίγουρος για την νίκη με το να κόβει απλά τους αντιπάλους του πριν καν προλάβουν να αντιδράσουν. Marauder Mechanic (μηχανισμός) Υπάρχουν τρία διαφορετικά είδη μετάλλαξης που ένας Marauder θα μπορεί να μετατρέπει το σώμα του, όπου το καθένα θα εξυπηρετεί έναν συγκεκριμένο σκοπό και θα έχει τα δικά του πλεονεκτήματα. Με το να αλλάζει το ίδιο του το σώμα , όταν είναι αναγκαίο, ο Marauder είναι ικανός να έλθει αντιμέτωπος με τους περισσότερους εχθρούς, αλλά θα πρέπει να είναι σε θέση να γνωρίζει πότε θα έρθει η μάχη αυτή και να είναι έτοιμος για την μετάλλαξη. Ένας Marauder που δεν το προσέξει αυτό θα τιμωρηθεί πικρά , απο την στιγμή που είναι εντελός ευάλωτος και ανίκανος την στιγμή που αλλάζει το σχήμα του, και ένας εχθρός που θα το προσέξει αυτό, θα πάρει την ευκαιρία στα χέρια του και θα του επιτεθεί πάνω στην αδυναμία του. Masteries (ταλέντα) Path of Brutality (Ο δρόμος της βίας) Το Path of Brutality συγκεντρώνεται γύρω από την ικανότητα του Marauder να μετατρέπει το χέρι του σε κοφτερό καρφωτό κόκκαλο. Αυτό το κόκκαλο σε μορφή χατζάρας θα είναι ικανό να προκαλέσει απίστευτη ζημιά στον εχθρό, και αυτός που θα ειδικεύεται στο build αυτό θα προκαλεί τεράστια ποσά damage σε οποιονδήποτε εχθρό που είναι μόνος του, ειδικά όταν δεν τον έχει προσέξει κιόλας. Path of Savagery (Ο δρόμος της αγριότητας) Το Path of Savagery θα οδηγεί τον Marauder να αλλάξει το χέρι του σε ένα τεράστιο νύχι (claw), ικανό να ξεσκίσει τον εχθρό καθώς θα τον κάνει να αιμοραγεί και ταυτόχρονα μέχρι θανάτου. Μπορεί να μην προκαλεί τόσο damage σε σχέση μέ τις υπόλοιπες μεταλλάξεις του χεριού του, αλλά ένας που έχει επιλέξει αυτό το build θα είναι ικανός να σκοτώνει τους εχθρούς του με ένα πιο τακτικό τρόπο, προκαλόντας τους αδυναμία σταθερή έτσι ώστε να μην καταλάβουν σε πόσο μεγάλο κίνδυνο βρίσκοντε μέχρι να είναι ήδη πολύ αργά. Path of Monstrosity (Ο δρόμος του τέρατος) Το Path of Monstrosity συγκεντρώνεται στον Marauder που αλλάζει το χέρι του σε ένα clubοειδές πράγμα από σάρκα και οστά. Ο παίχτης που έχει επιλέξει αυτόν τον δρόμο, θα μπορεί να χρησιμοποιεί το χέρι του αυτό για να προστατέψει τον ευατό του κατά κάποιο τρόπο και να το κουνάει με τέτοιο τροπο έτσι ώστε να θερίζει πολλαπλούς εχθρούς μπροστά του, με ένα μόνο χτύπημα. Abilities 'Σύνδεσμοι' *Ο Marauder στο Warhammer Online *Ο Marauder στο Greek Warhammer Online Κατηγορία:Careers